Elite Institute
by Little-Luna229
Summary: Shira Brazille and Alpha Academy are out, and Elite Institute is in! Twenty years into the future, Natalie McGuire, Daisy Summerfield, and Ronnie Cruz arrive as betas, waiting to be an Elite.
1. Natalie

_Hey! This is my first AA fic. It's like, ten years into the future , and their is a whole new set of Alphas, at...Elite Institute! Hope you enjoy and PLEASE review! It means alot! Oh, and Skye, Charlie and Allie are gone now. _

**_ 1_**

**_ Los Angeles, CA_**

**_ 1320 Carroll Ave._**

**_ Monday, August 2nd_**

**_ 8:29 a.m._**

Natalie McGuire had just finished her fat free bagel and jam when her mother's heels clacked against their glossy hardwood floors.

"Honey, a package has arrived for you. Why Lucia didn't pick it up, I'm not sure." She frowned. Giselle McGuire handed Natalie the fat, rectangular package.

Nat grinned and placed it in her lap, but then took a sip of her bubble tea. "Nattie, don't you want to open it?" She shook her head and rolled her eyes in disgust at her mother's nickname. "Probably from Nicole."

Nicole was Natalie's friend from Colorado. She kept sending Nat letters and packages. It was getting on her nerves. Nat's father walked in. "Hello, I love you, won't you tell me your name?" Michael McGuire greeted as he kissed her on the top of her head.

"Family, I have some exciting news," He said once Nat's 16-year-old sister Isobel came down. "Larry is moving the company to Australia, so guess where we're moving? AUSTRALIA! We'll be leaving in 3 months and living in Sydney!" Nat's mother was grinning ear to ear.

Once Isobel processed it, she jumped on her chair and did a funny kind of dance. "Yes! Hot Australian guys with adorable accents! Amazing tanning!"

Nat just sat there, stunned. Then she exploded. "_HOW_ COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHAT ABOUT ARIANNA, HEATHER AND PAIGE? I _CAN'T_ JUST PACK UP AND LEAVE! YOU GUYS ARE _TRYING_ TO RUIN MY LIFE!"

Nat _couldn't_ just leave her friends Paige, Heather and Arianna. They had been friends since she had moved from Colorado 5 years ago to Los Angeles, California.

Before she could burst into tears in front of her whole family, Nat raced upstairs, crumpling the gold paper on the package.

Once she was locked inside of her room, Nat sniffled and sat on the edge of her bed, being careful not to ruin her duvet.

She placed the package in front of her. Carefully peeling off the packing tape, Nat carefully took off the top of a large box.

Sitting on top was a thick envelope. It had swirly gold script, which read Natalie McGuire. Sealing the envelope was a green wax seal and embossed in that was the letters EPI.

Making sure not to ruin the seal, Natalie opened the letter. Cream-colored paper was inside, and Nat read the letter.

ELITE PREPARATORY INSTITUTE

Dear Ms. McGuire,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to EPI, the most prestigious institute in the entire world. You have been selected out of over two thousand applicants, along with 99 other girls. EPI stands for Elite Preparatory Institute, but also Eloise Priscilla Ickleberry, my full name.

I have created EPI for alphas all over the world just waiting for their potential. This school will prepare you for the rest of your lives. Make it through the required years, and you can do anything your heart desires.

Every girl is a beautiful rose, even if right now, you are an ugly weed. Every girl can blossom and grow, if they're watered with the right skills and knowledge.

Orientation begins August 23rd. All you need is your confidence and lip-gloss. The rest will be in provided. Enclosed is an FYI-pod, which will explain everything else.

Failure to meet the required as mentioned above, and you will face expulsion.

Sincerely,

**_Eloise P. Ickleberry_**

Eloise P. Ickleberry

President Of Ickleberry Empires

Complete Supreme Elite

And under that was a hand held that looked like it was dipped in Mercury, thinner than a piece of cardboard.

Natalie couldn't believe it. She had sent in her application months ago (6, to be exact) with Heather, Paige, and Arianna, not expecting a reply. But here it was, right in front of her very eyes!

And Paige was _so sure _she would get a letter. So how had Nat gotten one? Paige was more glamorous: Beautiful, intelligent, fierce. It made Nat wonder.

The quirky billionaire had announced the opening of the Institute on her talk show, Searching For Answers With Eloise P., and in her memoir, A Berry Farm: Nurtured and Watered. Ever since, girls everywhere wanted to get in. She was the CEO of Compete4theElite Inc., and her role model-slash-grandmother was Shira Brazille.

Truth be told, Nat needed a little watering. She was second in command in her clique. Paige had always been Alpha, deciding everything.

Finally, her chance to shine. Nat's future flashed before her eyes: Signing autographs, posing with adoring fans, flashbulbs popping, and owning the stage.

Eloise had created the exclusive boarding school to keep her grandmother's legacy alive, and to grow aspiring actresses, musicians, models, figure skaters, writers, gymnasts, chefs, and singers.

Natalie let out a squeal of delight. She rushed downstairs. Giselle was holding Michael's hand. "Mom! Dad! I've been accepted to EPI! Guys, look!" She thrust the fancy paper in front of her mother's face; momentarily forgetting she was about to move across the world.

"Nat a tat tat! That's wonderful honey!" Michael pulled his daughter in an embrace, wrinkling her new DKNY tank top. But she didn't care.

Soon enough, Paige, Heather and Arianna would be licking the ground she walked on, and she'd finally be alpha. Just 22 more days.

_So was it horrible? Good? Great? Wanna tell me? REVIEW!_


	2. Natalie again

_Here is the second chapter! Hope you enjoy! Review!_

** 2**

** Los Angeles, CA**

** LAX Private Jet Tarmac**

** Monday, August 23**

** 10:30 P.M.**

"And you'll be sure to call home at least every other day. Or write us. Oh, that would be, so, how do you kids say it, cool?" Nat rolled her eyes.

"Yes mother, it's cool. I'll be fine, alright?" The big day had come, for Natalie to leave for EPI. The location of EPI was so secured, a private plane had to take her.

Nat acted blasé on the outside, but inside she was jumping with joy and excitement.

Natalie had invited Paige, Heather, and Arianna to come see her off, but Paige refused. "Who cares that you're going to EPI to hang out with some dumpy old lady? Heather, Arianna and I will be sun tanning in the Caribbean. Far better than some island!" Paige had said, and Natalie had stomped her foot.

"You guys! If you don't come, I won't see you all for a YEAR! Come on, please?" But Paige just opened her TeenPeople and flipped her auburn tresses. "Just text us, Nat. God. You're over reacting."

But the look in her eyes told Natalie she was crazed with jealousy. So only her mother, father, and Isobel came.

"Oh, little sis, I can't believe I won't see you for a YEAR. By the time you're back, you'll be married! Ha-ha, just joking. AND we'll be in Australia!" Isobel squeezed Natalie, and her black hair covered Natalie's face.

Natalie turned to her father. "Oh, my baby. My Nat-ster. My Nattie. My Nat a-tat-tat. My…" "Okay, dad. I get it."

Michael smiled. "I'm just…going to miss you." He kissed her forehead.

"Dad…are you…CRYING?" Isobel noted. "Uh, no!" He swiped at his eyes. Nat giggled. Giselle embraced her younger daughter and rested her chin on top of her head.

"Sweetie. I know you'll go far. Be careful and safe, okay? I love you so much. Never forget that. And stay true to who you are."

She rubbed Nat's back until the door to the Jet opened. Making sure no tears were visible, Natalie slid her Prada hobo bag on her arm, and walked to the plane. Once she got to the doorway, she turned around and waved to her family. They waved back.

The inside of the jet was amazing. Everything was "back-to-the-future style," While also being eco-friendly.

There were 4 plush seats that looked like glitter had been sprinkled over them, which "were made from entirely recycled car parts/rubber tires." A voice informed them. A monitor was secured to the wall for every two seats, and MTV was on mute.

A stack of magazines was on a table that rose from the floor, and a cozy blanket was draped over each chair, a down-filled pillow strapped to the headrest. A wall of mirrors separated the front where the pilot's flew the plane, and 2 bathrooms were at the very back. Turn a left at the bathrooms and there was a "green room" where you could purchase eco-friendly EPI products from the 'Green Cart'.

Natalie collapsed into a chair at the front that faced the plane. She looked out the window.

Isobel was chatting with her mother, and her father was staring into the distance. Then the door opened and a girl with dyed brown hair came in. She had chocolate brown eyes and a cute smile.

Taking her time, she finally selected a seat across from Natalie. "My name is Mariah Billings. What's yours?" She bubbled. A couple of bangles jingled on her wrist.

"Um…Natalie. Natalie McGuire." She replied. Mariah grinned.

"Hi Natalie! Oh, aren't you just SO excited for EPI? _I am_! I _never_ expected an acceptance letter to come, but, oh well, it did! Oh, Eloise sounds so _extravagant_, don't you think? Well, I just _can't_ wait to meet her…"

Natalie tuned Mariah out. Instead, she focused on the 1 other girl that walked in.

She had raven hair and bright blue eyes, and was talking on a cell phone. "Where? Oh, the front? Yes, okay, there are still a couple spots open up there. There are only two other people. Yeah. Kay."

The girl snapped the phone shut and threw it into her large blue purse, than placed a piece of paper on a chair across from Nat. She taped it to the pillow on the headrest. It said: RESERVED.

She plopped down in the seat across from it.

Nat's eyebrows crinkled. Who reserves a seat for someone?

Once every girl was there, (Except for the girl who's seat was reserved) a voice came on, spilling over them like warm caramel. "Welcome, FLEAs or First Level Elite Alphas," It said in a clear voice.

"We will be taking off in 1 minute 30 seconds. So, please, fasten your seatbelts. If you need anything, on the right armrest is a small button. Push that, and we will come and assist you."

A minute later, the door burst open. A girl stood in the doorway, grinning at her loud entrance. She had dark burgundy un-natural colored hair that fell in soft waves down her back, and green eyes with flecks of gold in them. She had a small purple nose stud, and it looked sassy instead of repulsive. And she was giving Nat total outfit envy.

The girl had on a violet ruffled tank top, a micro mini jean skirt, and platform Gucci pumps. A quilted white purse hung on her shoulder, and her fingernails were painted deep orange. A cluster of necklaces hung on her neck, weighing her neck down a little.

She strutted to her seat and sat down. She flung her legs over the armrest, being sure to cross her legs as she kicked off her heels.

The girl across from her just chuckled and shook her head.

"Wow. Just wow. Your so dramatic!" Sign-girl said.

Late-girl just popped a piece of gum in her mouth. "Shut up Mari. _You_ are the dramatic one, not me."

Nat was in silent awe. Even Mariah had stopped babbling on and on. Who _was_ this confident, sassy, un-predictable girl?

Late-girl shifted uncomfortably. She lifted her butt and pulled the RESERVED sign out. Crumpling it, she tossed it at Sign girl, who ducked and squealed.

Late-girl caught Nat staring and swiveled her head to her. She arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow, like Yessss?

"Uh…my name…. is…uh…Natalie McGuire. What's yours?" She asked, stealing Mariah's line. "Kat Lovett. This is my friend Mari. Well, really it's Marcella, but she likes Mari."

So, Late-girl=Kat, and Sign-girl=Mari. Nat thought. Mariah grinned. "Oh, isn't the FYI-Pod just so _cool_? I had never seen _anything_ like it!"

Kat rolled her eyes. "Well, like, 10 years ago there was this thing called the aPod, but…. this is way cooler. I mean, also lip-gloss? _that_ was a surprise."

When Kat looked away, Nat studied her FY-Pod. She pressed a tiny button, and the top clicked and slid open to reveal a small case of pink gloss. She had never noticed that before, and quickly hid her surprise.

Kat snapped her gum, than got a disgusted look on her face. She pulled it out. "Hey, lady. Can I get a trashcan? And some new gum? This one lost its flavor!" A trash can rolled up to her, and she chucked the chewed gum in the *Green*Elite* trashcan.

A compartment in her armrest revealed itself and there were 6 packs of gum in there. "Cool. You guys did some research on me." She popped a new piece in her mouth.

The soothing voice came on again. "Of course. We know the ins and outs of you: Your likes, dislikes, favorite designer, even down to every piece of clothing you packed have in your closet."

Mari picked up a Teen Vogue and started flipping through it. Nat looked out her plexi-glass window. They were flying over Seattle, Washington, and Nat could see the sky needle. It seemed to reach for the sky, trying to get a ride to EPI Island.

Suddenly, the plane veered left, and Kat, who didn't put on her seatbelt, fell out of her chair. "Agghhh!" she screamed. "Ms. Lovett, I will kindly ask you again; _please_ put on your seatbelt."

Kat blushed and snapped it on quickly. She looked at Mariah. "So, what are you?" Mariah, puzzled, said, "What do you mean?"

"What ARE you? I'm a gymnast. Mari is…" Mari cut her off. "I'M a fashion designer." Nat, confused, said, "I didn't know they offered design."

"Well, for figure skating. That's how I got in. Eloise said as long as I actually made the outfits, I was in. I draw 24-7. In fact," she pulled out a sketchbook from her purse. "I'm working on something right now."

A tall woman had on a tight pale blue dress with a sweetheart neckline that cut off mid thigh, then puffed out with tulle.

"It's gorgeous," Nat said. Mari smiled.

"I'm…well, I WANT to be a writer. I've only published 4 picture books, though." Mariah told them, picking at a lose thread on her cardigan.

"I'm an actress. I live for the stage!" Nat burst. "We will be entering a No-Communication Zone in exactly 2 minutes. Please shut off all cell phones, computers, or any other devices." The soothing voice instructed.

"WHAT? NO _CELL PHONES_?" Nat complained. "Uh-v course, _Nat_. We can't just risk letting people know where EPI is." Kat said in a "duh" voice.

"Oh,sorry." Nat looked out of the window again to hide her flushed face. She quickly texted Paige:

Natalie: P, we cant hav phones on the island

Paige: Told ya it was sucky! C ya in a year

Natalie: Wait! I'll write u guys

Paige: Don't worry bout it. I don't even kno our address in the Caribbean n-e-wayz. bye chica

Nat stared her phone. 'How could Paige just not _care_ she probably wouldn't see me for years?' Looking out, Nat saw a large island covered in willow trees, probably to keep hidden by lost planes and paparazzi. It was the shape of a star. A few stucco buildings peeked out, but that was it.

"We are now in a communication free zone." Nat's screen went black. "You can only use your FYI-Pod to communicate with people on the island. Now, please put on your uniforms. We will be arriving at EPI momentarily."

Curtains swiveled around each girl, hiding them from view, and screens came down on the windows. On a wire, a uniform on a hanger zipped to Nat and stopped above her.

"EPI, here I come." she muttered.

_Yeah...second chapter. I felt that the Elites needed people to talk to on their flights so I gave four to a plane. Yeah yeah yeah...REVIEW! _


	3. Ronnie

_This one is kinda short...sorry. But REVIEW cuz then I'll make 'em longer!_

** 3**

** Elite Preparatory Institute**

** Courtyard**

** Monday, August 23rd**

** 11:46 a.m.**

Ronnie hated her uniform. She absolutely despised it. Some girls might think it's "cute" or "fashionable." But Ronnie had only one word for it: "Repulsive."

She had on a pink button down shirt with the cuffs rolled up, a black Boyfriend Blazer, a pleated black skirt, pale pink leggings and pink ankle Converse.

Ronnie tugged at her collar, scowling. "Who came up with this shi…I mean…. who came up with this stupid uniform?" She asked her father, correcting herself when she saw his scowl.

He put his phone on his chest, than said, "Veronica, you will NOT complain. I got you here, risking my job, our house, and your mother's hospital bills. You WILL wear it, and you WILL like it." He put his phone back to his ear.

Ronnie turned her back to her father. Apparently, he had to come to EPI to "make sure it's a safe environment," and Eloise had happily agreed. Probably so he could embarrass her. Most of their plane ride was silent.

Ronnie sat on the thick stone steps and put her head in her chin. She fiddled with the bow on her flat. Ever since her mother got breast cancer, Royce Cruz had never been the same. He blew up at the slightest things, and stayed in his room all day.

He yelled all the time, and when he wasn't crying, yelling, or drinking, he was at the hospital. Ronnie's mother had been diagnosed 8 months ago, and since then she had been in and out of the hospital, doing chemo.

Ronnie only went to the hospital 3 times a week with her sister Esther. Seeing her mother so frail and skinny, seeming like she was just skin and bones, was too hard. And her father had a drinking problem. He couldn't stop once it started. It got so bad Ronnie had to go to the hospital when he threw a beer bottle at her head.

"The only reason I'm here is because you want to get rid of me," She muttered. "I probably remind you too much of mom." Ronnie was a spitting image of her mother: shaggy black hair; too long bangs, and sea-green eyes.

"Maybe I should stay home. Yeah, Esther will probably miss me too much. Yeah. Hey dad-"

Ronnie heard a faint whirring sound, then a KonserveKart rolled up. A tall woman with big Gucci sunglasses hovered up.

The KonserveKart was like nothing Ronnie had ever seen before. It was a thin blue platform with hover beams under it to hover around. There was a plush black stool and two handlebars, like a segway. It was powered with Vegetable Oil.

"Why are you crying, kitten?" The woman asked, stepping down. She had chestnut hair and big, chocolate brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Ronnie asked, not realizing she had started crying. The woman laughed. "Why, I'm Eloise Ickleberry. I thought everyone knew me, but I guess I'm mistaken!"

She laughed again. "Lolly?" She pulled out a strawberry lollipop. Ronnie gladly took it. "Hey, that thing is so COOL!" Eloise smile and tapped the Kart. "Oh, this old thing? You'll be getting one soon enough."

Ronnie smiled. "Feel better." Eloise said as she stepped on the KonserveKart and started yelling at someone on her FYI-Pod.

"No, I'm NOT there yet! Well, just hold them! Yes, well tell them to just circle around, I'll be there in 2 minutes."

She zoomed off, leaving Ronnie alone, not for the first time in her life.

oooooooo

"Bye, dad." "Uh…. bye, Ronnie, have a good time." He patted Ronnie on the head, then turned and walked away. She lifted her hand and waved, and he did too. Then he was gone.

She turned and walked toward the center of the island, following her map. The whole island was shaped like a star.

Each point had something different: The top one was Eloise's office, staff housing, and Eloise's quarters. The left point was the Courtyard, and the Scholar Buildings, each one designed for modeling, acting, fashion design, writing, musicians, chefs, and singing.

The third point had the Dining Pavilion, and the Study Cabana, where you could study for your classes in a study group.

The fourth point was the "Trailer Park," so Ronnie headed that way. "**The first step to being an Elite,**" She typed on her "Steps Toward Being An Elite" list, "**Is to find your way around the island and act like you know where everything is.**"

So? Good? Bad? REVIEW! :) You will make my day. Isn't that sad?


	4. Daisy

Fourth chapter! In one day! WHOA! Hahaha. Hope you like it.

4

** Elite Preparatory Institute**

"**Trailer Park"**

** Monday, August 23****rd**

** 4:32 p.m.**

Daisy Summerfield hopped off the TravelTram, and watched the high-tech vehicle speed away. She stood in front of a rickety sign. "Trailer Park" was written in faded letters. She kicked it with her suede purple Steve Madden pumps. All it did was bounce back.

Daisy walked a few feet until she saw a pathway. It led to an all American street with Victorian-era houses lined up.

They all had perfectly manicured lawns, and instead of addresses there were signatures of famous performers-slash-powerful women-slash-leaders in history: Marilyn Monroe, Beyonce, Harriet Tubman, Helen Keller, Madam Currie, Mother Teresa, Princess Diana, Whitney Houston, Hilary Clinton, Victoria Woodhull.

Daisy tapped her FYI-Pod and pressed the "Find Your Trailer" Button. A screen popped up, and in silver swirly script it said _Princess Dianna__._"Interesting." She clutched the door handle, and then pushed the door open.

Stepping in, she found herself in a large blue parlor. There were 6 suede armchairs, and a large glass coffee table with a pot of daisies. 'Weird coincidence' she thought. She turned left, and there was a bathroom with green and white tiles. The sink had brass handles, as well as the toilet handle. All the cabinets were polished wood.

To the right was a staircase with bright yellow steps, and under that was a little cupboard under the stairs. "Like Harry Potter." she muttered. In front was a high-tech kitchen despite the old charm the rest of the house had. Daisy clomped up the stairs. The top floor was eye opening.

Pale pink walls, and a door that lead to a spa of some sort.

She walked down a narrow hallway. There was a gargantuan room with 6 four poster beds with thick drapes around them. There were three beds on the left wall, three on the right, and the back wall had a small staircase to a cone-shaped reading nook.

Daisy threw her duffel bag on a bed nearest to the door. If there was a fire, she could be the first one out. "Great logic. But I assure there will be no fires. I swear on my life." A woman stepped out of the shadows.

Daisy, not realizing she had said that out loud, blushed. The woman held out her hand. Her hair was styled like the housemothers on old sitcoms, curving perfectly, every hair in place. She had sparkling navy blue eyes and toothy grin.

"I'm Wanda, your House Mother. I will be here 24/7, on the third floor, in the attic. Press this button, and I'll be right here to help you." She pointed at a silver intercom on the left wall.

"Have any questions?" Daisy nodded. "Well, why are all the houses made in Victorian-era style?" "They're not. Some are stucco buildings, some are one level cottages, and some are…"

Wanda was interrupted by someone who burst through the door. "Hello, LADIES! Let's get this party started!" A girl with dyed blonde hair and hazel eyes twirled through the room. She flung her gold flats off and sunk her feet into the plush white rug in the center of the room.

"So these are our quarters for a year, huh? Wonderful. I want this bed." She climbed onto the tall bed across from Daisy. "Oh,yeah. I forgot. My name is Summer Clarke. Model. You?" Daisy replied, "Daisy Summerfield. Uh…Gymnast."

Wanda grinned. "Well, I'll leave you two to it. Get to know each other a bit." She slipped out of the room. Daisy clambered up onto her bed. When she sat, the comforter surrounded her, like a cocoon.

"What experience have you had? I was a model for Sears when I was 2, than competed in pageants from ages 3-9. Then I started doing commercials, and yeah. My career probably took off when I was 11 or so. I even posed for Ralph Lauren, when I was 13." Summer sounded like she was reading a script.

Daisy sat up taller.

"I was in 10 competitions, getting either 1st or 2nd. Except for my 5th, where I got 3rd. Of course, I had a cold, but… anyways. My parents own a gym for my closest friends and me. It's called Flexible Body, have you heard of it? Well, I live in Georgia, so probably not."

They heard a knock. Then a small girl came in. She was really short, and had frizzy brown hair with a clip jammed in in an attempt to tame it. Glasses swallowed her face, and she nervously played with her hair.

"Um, hi. My name is Penny. I'm a singer. Do I just choose a bed? Or are they assigned?" Daisy and Summer shared a glance. "How could a girl so small be such a good singer to get into EPI?"

But they didn't say anything. "Uh, you just choose one." Summer spoke up. She plopped her bag on a bed next to Daisy.

"What are you guys? I'm a singer. Professional. Well, kind of. I mean, I hope to be…"

"Um, could we hear you sing? I mean, you must be REALLY good to get into EPI!" Daisy blurted. Penny flushed, but took a deep breath.

You try to hurt me with your, u-u-u-ugly words

You try to kill me with your, c-u-u-u-utting swords

But, no more, I've had enough

So you can stop your…. stupid bluff

Just shut up, and walk away-y-y-y

I don't care what you say-y-y-y-y

Just shut up and walk…awaaaaay

"Wow," Summer said when she was finished. "That was amazong." Daisy's eyebrows shot up. "Um, Summer, amazong isn't a word."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Duh! I made it up. Amazing +song= amazong. Get it?" Daisy giggled but nodded yes.

"Hola, my name is Mackenzi. But call me Kenzi, or die. Last name, well, I don't want to know yours, so why do you want to know mine? I am a figure skater, best in my town."

Suddenly, Daisy noticed a girl standing in the center of the room. She had butterscotch ringlets and almond shaped olive-green eyes. Her voice was tinted with a british accent. Her perfectly manicured finger tapped her chin.

"Hmmm….this bed will do." Kenzi pointed to a bed farthest from Summer. "I guess it fits that I'm in Princess Di. I AM royalty, after all."

"Um, don't you want to know our names?" Daisy asked, filling the silence.

"No. It'll be easier to crush you for Complete Supreme Elite if we aren't attached." She slipped on a pair of slippers and rolled up the sleeves of her Juicy sweats.

"Uh, my name is Daisy, this is Penny and Summer." She looked up. "I'm allergic to daisies, Summer is the WORST season, and pennies have the least amount of value in the coin system."

"Oh, NOW you're going down!" Summer hopped down from her bed and just about busted a gut. "Get down, prissy little jerk and fight like a girl!"

Kenzi flipped her hair and smirked. "Please. You couldn't even hurt a butterfly! How could you hurt someone as pretty as me?" "Come say that to my fist!"

"Come on, ladies, break it up!" "Yeah, fighting isn't the answer!" Two girls walked in, took in the scene, then they each held both girls back.

Once Summer calmed down, Penny asked, "Who are you guys?" The two girls were identical, down to their last freckle. The only difference was their style: One of them had a silk scarf tied around her black hair and an orange baby doll top.

The other had a Gucci purse, a form fitting ruffle dress and Gucci stilettos. The one with the scarf said, "I'm Zoey Roinstein, and this is Chloe Roinstein." She motioned to her twin. "We're actresses!"

Chloe smiled. "Look Zo, we have beds across from each other!" "Perf!" They ran to their beds. "Ooh, these are the good kind!"

Wanda walked back in the room. "Great, you've all been acquainted. Now it's time for the First Banquet. Follow me." They walked across the "trailer park" towards the Banquet Garden.

Behind her, Daisy heard Summer and Kenzi talking. "Get out of my face, loser." Kenzi's voice drifted to her, and she strained to hear them.

"I would, but I'm just admiring your split ends and your fake nose." Kenzi stomped her foot. "Yeah roight! I do NOT have split ends. And you're just jealous because my nose is perfect."

Summer snorted. "Yeah, as perfect as your phony British accent." Daisy sighed. "What a great way to start the year," She muttered.

_Alright! Good start, don't you think? At least, I do. Thank you to Hunter Of Artemis, she has reviewed already and pushed me to put this story up. THANKS!_


	5. Meet the Boys

**_Hey! Fifth chapter is now UP! Enjoy! Oh, and, REVIEW! I'm going to start putting songs before and after chapters. Inspired by GoldenSnitchSeeker7._**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause God makes no mistakes<strong>

**I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way!**

**Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and your set.**

**I'm on the right track baby I was born this way!**

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

**Elite Preparatory Institute**

**Banquet Garden**

**Monday, August 23rd**

**5:33 p.m.**

All the girls from Marilyn Monroe shuffled into the glass orb that surrounded the Banquet Garden. Tables covered in glittery cloth rotated slowly, and there was a large semi-circle stage up front. The ground was a soft moss. Natalie hid her face in her auburn hair. Girls sat at the tables, making different sounds as they held their FYI-Pods up to Nat. "What are they doing?" Nat hissed.

"Scanning you for your Profile. Just choose Elite iD, scan a person and learn all about them!" Kat whispered.

Nat studied the tables. A hologram of a menu sat in front them, tailored to each girl's Elite track. Each meal they were served was broken down to nurture their skills.

Nat's dinner consisted of Parmesan encrusted chicken and pasta salad. Ronnie Cruz sat on her left, and Kat sat on her right. Also in her stucco building, were, Daniella Murphy, Sabrina Cofsky, and Laura Duncan.

Her House Mother was Cassandra Long, a petite Asian woman with pretty brown eyes and very good taste in clothing. She had on a button up blouse, long flowy cardigan, and dark wash flare jeans. Nat's back faced the stage, so when she heard a cheerful twinkle she turned around.

Eloise was standing on a plump purple pillow with gold accents. She had on a chiffon red dress and kitten heels. Her chesnut hair was tied in a bun and held with a sparkly _E _clip. She snapped and the twinkling stopped. "Hello, FLEAs. Welcome to your first banquet to start of the year." Applause rang through the orb.

"Before I start, I bet a lot of you are admiring me and wondering whether you'll ever reach my level. Chances are, probably not. However," She held up a manicured finger, "the last girl standing will be closer than anyone ever before."

Murmurs rippled through the crowd, then stopped as if someone had pressed a mute button. "You have come here to experience something no human has ever before. You are special. One of a kind. Here, you will use your skills to be the Supreme Elite." Eloise's pillow lifted up and she hovered around the stage.

"EPI is modeled after the sky. The island is shaped like a star, so you can shine each and every day. The sky is the limit to what you can do here. Some of you have not reached your full potential. Some of you have. Some don't even now where to start. And the answer is: here."

Eloise let out a light laugh. "Alright, now, a word about my sons. If ANY of you touch my boys, meet my boys, text my boys, or even think about my boys, you will be banished IMEDIATELY. Am I clear? Good." She said, not waiting for a reply.

Nat perked up at the sound of "boys", and tuned Eloise out.

She had dated on and off at LEAST every boy in the L.A. School Of Fine Arts, (SOFA) and she couldn't wait to get her hands on the Ickleberry boys.

Eloise had 5 sons: Leon (Leo), Chad, Jordan, Finland, (Finn), and Holland (Landon). They were each named after Eloise's favorite places in the world, and each was as cute as their names. Chad was 14, Leo and Landon were 15, Finn was 16, and Jordan was 17.

A glass elevator led to the sky deck of the Banquet Garden, and the boys were seated up there, all of them shoveling food into their mouths. Chad was texting as he ate, and Leo was leaning over his shoulder.

Landon was twirling a drumstick in his hand, staring off into space. Jordan just kept wolfing down his mash potatoes. Finn was chuckling. "Ehmagawd, guy spy!" Nat whispered.

Nat turned to Kat and Sabrina. "Watch this." She caught Landon's eye. Keeping the contact, she slowly winked, than flipped her hair and faced her table. "Nat, he's grinning at you!" Laura hissed. Nat smiled. She kept her eyes on Landon the whole night. He was definitely the cutest, with his golden hair and dazzling green eyes. AND he was sixteen, almost two years older than her. How awesome would that look, an older boyfriend?

Keeping her eyes trained on her food, Nat slid her FYI-Pod under the table and started texting him.

**Natalie: I hear ur off limits. Tht means I'll jst hav 2 c u after Lights Out ;)**

**Landon: O does it? Well I'll c u then. Make sure u don't get caught by the mom or she'll shred u 2 bits**

**Natalie: don't worry, I never get caught**

**Landon: u've snuck out b4? interesting**

**Natalie: Def. c u in a few hours, Landy**

She quickly texted the rest of Marilyn Monroe.

**Natalie: We r meeting boys 2nite. Get ur lips ready**

**Laura: Cool I need some guy time**

**Sabrina: Yea. Every1 is in xcept 4 Ronnie Cruz. 2 afraid**

**Kat: Lame. Jordan txted 2 meet East Point on Sun-kisst Beach**

Nat smiled. Soon enough, she'd have a boyfriend, way cooler than Paige's boyfriend Bryce. She'd be so jealous, and they'd all bow down to her. Nat turned toward Cassandra. "Hey Cass, what is Sun-Kissed Beach?" Cass smiled. "Oh, it's the beach on the east point of the island. It's where bonfires and Trailer Sneak Outs happen. You know, when Trailers sneak out and roast fat-free smores. Eloise is okay with it as long as the House Mother is with them."

Nat grinned at her table. In a few hours, she would see the boys, and her life would be complete.

* * *

><p><strong>Your looking for a boyfriend, I see that,<strong>

**Give me time you know I'm gonna be that!**

**Don't be scared to put your trust in me,**

**Can't you see, all that I wanna be **

**Is your b-b-boy boy-bo-boyfriend**

* * *

><p><strong>Huh, huh? Yeah? No? REVIEW! (Born This Way by Lady Gaga and Boyfriend by Big Time Rush)<strong>

**~PPP13**


	6. Sneak Out

**Yay! The sixth chapter is here! Enjoy and keep reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm in love alri-i-i-ight with my crazy, beautiful life. <strong>

**With the parties, the disasters, with my friends all pretty and plastered.**

**Every night we're down to go out, wakin' up on a different couch. **

** Till the next night, on the next flight, yeah I gues we're doin alright! **

* * *

><p>"Okay, girls. Time to choose your Track Outfits." Cass said as she walked into the girls' bedroom and propped her knees on Natalie's Lomme bed. It was shaped like an egg, and made out of hammered silver.<p>

Kat wrinkled her ski slope nose. "Ucch, track? Uh, no thanks. I don't run for fun." Nat nodded in agreement.

Cass chuckled. "Silly American girl. I meant your TRACK outfits. Like, how do you say it, leotards for gymnasts? That kind of thing." Kat perked up. "Oh! I love clothes! Cool!"

Cassandra tapped her FYI-Pod, and a hologram of each girl in outfits in various shades and colors appeared. "You will pick one outfit for each Track Elective, and four for your main Track. You will also need to pick eight different uniforms of 3 styles. And, there is a pajama section, where you will choose 5 different styles tailored for your body and for the seasons."

Nat squealed. The options were amazing. She chose "Acting" and 10 different outfits popped up. She chose four, than chose her pajamas and skill track elective outfits, then her uniform.

There were three uniform options: Instead of the blazer, a cardigan, and instead of the outfit, a dress with pink on the top and black on the bottom. Nat chose 4 dresses, 2 cardigans, and 2 normal ones.

Across the room, her walk in closet glowed, than was stocked with her choices. "Oh, and Eloise has created Mind2Body." Cassandra added as she watched the girls pick their choices.

Just then, Nat's body heat rose, and she was now wearing a pair of silk bronze boxers and silver baseball shirt with bronze sleeves. Nat's feet were decked in soft yellow flip-flop slippers. She twirled. Kat smiled at Natalie in an, "we have a secret" sort of way.

Nat was filled with happiness. Kat had this way to her that made everybody want to be her friend, or for her to like them. Kat twisted her hair into a bun at the top of her head and flopped onto her bed.

"God, I wish Marcella were here, instead of being in the Angelina Jolie house!" She sighed, and Nat forced a smile. "Don't worry, you'll see her during meals, and at your electives."

"But it's not enough!" She grumbled. Nat was secretly relieved though. That meant Kat and Nat would become even closer.

After a few minutes, Cassandra stood up. "Alright, little girlies, time for bed. You need to be alert for tomorrow!" Nat lifted her orange comforter and slid into bed. She pretended to close her eyes, and Cassandra dimmed the lights. She pressed a button, and her mattress became heated.

As soon as Nat heard Cass's light snoring 10 minutes later, she lept out of bed. Laura had fallen asleep, so Nat and Sasha had to shove her to wake up. When everyone was out of bed except Ronnie, Nat put her index finger to her recently glossed lips.

They tip-toed quietly out of the front door, than ran to the forest that snaked along the perimeter of the island. Natalie tried to avoid twigs, but she snapped one and it was so loud she thought she would wake the whole island.

Once the girls heard the waves crashing onto the shore, they ran faster. Suddenly the forest around Nat gave way to a beach. Golden sand sunk between her toes, and the waves lapped the land. Up ahead, a bonfire was lit, and the Ickleberry boys were sitting around it, goofing around.

When they saw the girls, they immediately brushed themselves off and offered a "hey." Landon stood up, and smiled when he saw Natalie. Kat ran towards Leo, and she hugged him. They sat at the bonfire, and Sasha was chatting with Jordan. Danielle nervously walked up to Chad, and Laura was giggling with Finn.

Nat walked to Landon, and sat next to him. She was way more confident in her texts than in real life. "So, uh, what are you doing?" She mentally smacked herself. That was so stupid! He grinned, as if he found her stupidity amusing.

"Nothing much. I have something to show you, though." He pulled Nat up with his hand, and she blushed. He led her to a secluded area along the beach, where the ocean was calmer.

He sat, and Nat followed. Landon gazed into the waves, and they sat in silence for a few moments. Finally, he said, "This is my favorite area of the whole island. Basically no one knows where it is, so it's kind of my place."

He grinned, but put his head in his hands. "Okay, that sounded stupid, even to me." Nat shook her head.

"No, I get it. In my backyard, there is an area of bushes, and if you go behind it you would find little dolls, and dresses. That's where I always played when I was a kid." Landon nodded.

"Hey, I never really got your name." "Oh, it's Natalie. But you can call me Nat."

Landon had let go of Natalie's hand, but he took it again. She hugged her knees to her chest. They stared at each other for a few minutes.

In the distance, Nat heard, "Oh, CRAP!" than, "Put out the fire, dude!" "Hurry up! C'mon, go!" They ran back to the bonfire. Jordan was dousing the fire with sea water, and Daniella was racing back to the forest.

Kat was sitting on Leo's lap, giggling.

Landon's FYI-Pod blared an alarm, than a computerized voice said, "SNUCK OUT! FIVE OUT OF FIVE SONS SNUCK OUT! FIVE OUT OF FIVE SONS SNUCK OUT!"

Landon squeezed Nat's hand, than ran towards the North Point with his brothers. Nat, Kat, Laura, and Sasha sprinted back to the South-East Point, and once they gathered their breath, they shuffled quietly to their beds.

Ronnie seemed asleep, so Nat breathed a sigh of relief. They were safe. For now.

* * *

><p><strong>Why don't you climb out your window<strong>  
><strong>In the middle of the night<strong>  
><strong>And cut through your neighbor's yard<strong>  
><strong>What they don't know, they won't mind<strong>  
><strong>You can meet me down at the park<strong>  
><strong>Under the light<strong>  
><strong>Why don't you sneak out with me tonight<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So that is the end of Chapter 6! Review! It'll feed children in Southern Anthropolygon! DO IT FOR THE CHILDREN! <strong>

**Songs: Crazy Beautiful Life by Ke-dollar sign-ha**

** Sneak Out by Michelle Arseneau (Original song)  
><strong>


	7. Why You Gotta Be So Mean?

_Hello! Again! here's the next chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong> All the other kids with the pumped up kicks<strong>

** You better run, better run**

** Outrun my gun...**

** All the other kids with the pumped up kicks**

** You better run, ****better run**

** Run faster than my bullet!**

* * *

><p><strong> 6<strong>

** Elite Preparatory Institute**

** Yorkshire Auditorium**

** Tuesday, August 24th**

** 10:36 a.m.**

Ronnie tilted her head back and stared at the building in front of her. It was in the shape of a mask smiling, the whole thing gold. She rubbed her eyes. Ronnie hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night. She had stayed up waiting for the rest of Marilyn Monroe, and they hadn't gotten in until midnight.

The rest of the night she wondered if they had gotten caught, and would that mean expulsion for all of them? But she didn't dare ask one of them.

"Urrgh!" She shouted. Someone behind her asked, "What's wrong? Afraid Eloise is going to send you home for being a goody-goody?"

Natalie said as she strolled by her. "Come on, your late." Ronnie followed her into the glass doors.

A bamboo stage faced them, and the curved wall was made of mirrors. Plush chairs were in rows of eight, and red velvety drapes surrounded the stage.

Mounted to the top of the stage were two metal masks, one smiling and one frowning, like the building. Ronnie's hand went to her throat, where two charms sat on a silver chain. They were silver mini-versions of the masks, and her mother had given it to her when she had gotten interested in acting at age eight.

In the space between the chairs and the stage, twelve girls sat on pillows in a circle. Ronnie plopped her leather satchel next to one and sat crossed-legged. Each girl had on a variation of things; Ronnie had chosen the grey t-shirt dress, the black leggings, the black cardigan and the grey flats.

A girl across from her nodded. "Good thing you're here. Amelia would've killed you." Just then, the glass doors banged open and quivered, almost shattering.

Heels clacked against the maple floors, and a woman was stomping to the center of the circle. She had black pumps, bright red tights, and a red and black dress on. Her caramel colored waves were pinned to the nape of her neck.

She had freckles splashed across her cheeks and nose, and looked 20 years old.

"I'm Amelia Watson. Yes, Emma Watson's daughter. No, I'm not twenty, I'm thirty-seven. Yes, you've all come to reach your full potential in acting. No, not all of you will succeed. Any questions?"

The auditorium was silent. "Excellent. Let's get down to business. First! Take three, deep breaths. Let it all out." She sat in the center of the circle, and closed her eyes. Ronnie was startled by the woman's entrance, but she closed her eyes, too.

"Okay, now that we're all relaxed, let me tell you about acting. Some of you probably are thinking: All I do is read a few lines, move around a bit, done. but you're wrong. It's about feeeeeling what you're saying. Really believing the words coming out of your mouth. Got it?" Ronnie blinked. This was happening all so fast, but she nodded with the others at Amelia.

"Wonderful!" Amelia locked eyes with every girl. "Let's try an acting exercise. I'm going to give you an emotion. I want you to show me how you would portray that." She pointed to a girl next to Ronnie. "Name? And, anger!"

"Felicity! AHHHHHHH!" She let out a piercing scream, and twisted her face like she was hollering herself hoarse.

"Name, and…..shock!" Ronnie glanced around. "Uh, Ronnie. Oh, oh my goodness. I need to sit down...just...just..." She made her mouth an O, and leaned into Felicity.

"Name, and….sadness!"

"Cindy. What...what? Nooooo!" She buried her head in her hands and pretend-weeped.

Amelia went around the room naming emotions. Once she got back to Felicity, she smiled.

"Good. Some of you had raw emotion, and some just portrayed it. Now, I am going to give you a character. With the person next to you, act out that character. Felicity, old man. Ronnie, british scholar. Cindy, fisherman lost at sea. Olivia, washed-up pageant winner. Evelyn…."

Ronnie turned to Felicity. "Oh, how do you do? Let's hear your grammar. It better be perfection," She said in a phony accent. Felicity tossed her hair. "Eh? Eh? Repeat that, young whippersnapper!" she put on a grungy voice.

Ronnie shook her head. All around her, conversations were going on, and everyone was a character. "No, no, I dissaprove. Excuse me, let me gather my crumpet crumbs!"

"Hey, little lady, why don't you share some with me? And where is my applesauce?"

This continued for 10 minutes before Amelia shouted, "And STOP! Great, you guys. Okay, now, I'm going to give you a paragraph to memorize. You have ten minutes. Go." She handed each girl a piece of paper, and Ronnie immediately read it through. Her mouth was moving with the words, and in no time at all she'd memorized each line. She was done in five minutes, and she watched as the others struggled with memorizing the lines. "Time is up!" Amelia looked around, assesing each girl. "Ronnie, you're first. Stand in the center, please."

Ronnie cleared her throat, and began. "Tell me! Tell me NOW! Why are you acting like this?" Ronnie lost herself. Suddenly, she was Heather Lockman, and was getting her heart broken. She went through the motions, as Heather sobbed, threw objects, and ripped up her new $421 BCBG dress. Finally, breathing heavily, she looked up. Everyone was staring, and Ronnie felt a sinking feeling. And then they slowly clapped. The other girls flicked their eyes to Amelia, waiting to see her reaction as the clapping died down. "Good job, Ronnie. Nice skills. Next. Natalie!" Ronnie flushed and lowered herself onto her pillow, flattered by the compliment.

Nat stood from her perch next to a girl with Pochohantas braids and walked to the center. She smiled at Amelia. "I go by Nat." Amelia nodded. "Alright, Natalie. Continue." The girls tittered as Nat's face flamed. While Natalie was acting, Ronnie sat, mesmerized. She was REALLY good. Great, actually. This time, the girls clapped softer and envy-glared at Nat. Amelia tapped her pen on her chin. "Decent. Work on it. Next, Cindy!" Nat's face drooped, and crossed her arms as she sat again. It was like Ronnie could read her mind: _That's all I get? Decent?_ Even though she hated to admit it, Nat was right. She deserved more.

"-by tomorrow morning. Alright, that's it for today, folks. Remember, first draft by tomorrow!" Ronnie looked around, confused. What'd she miss? "What's our homework?" She asked Cindy as Amelia started passing out a packet. "We're supposed to go through this script, and our "focus this month" is to create a five scene play." Cindy replied. "Oh. Okay, thanks."

A twinkling sound rang in the large room, bouncing off its hollow walls. "Time for lunch. Please meet in the Dining Pavilion." A voice with an Australian accent followed the sound.

Everyone rustled and collected their things. Ronnie stood and slung her satchel over her arm. "Don't you think Amelia is an amazing teacher?" Felicity asked as they walked out the doors.

"Yeah. She was great." Ronnie answered. "I don't know how I'm going to write this play, though. I'll get some pointers, since she's so good."

Nat snorted as she walked by. "Something your not. How'd you make it here?" Cindy snickered behind her palm as she followed Nat.

Ronnie stomped her foot. "WHAT did you just say?" Nat spun on her heel. She giggled. I said, you're not good and you never will be. So you're Helen Keller too? Dumb AND deaf?"

She sashayed away. Felicity turned to comfort Ronnie, but before she could, Ronnie ran to the back of the Auditorium. She could feel tears coming. Ronnie had read in Seventeen that if you dug your nail into your palm, the urge to cry would stop. But nothing could keep the tears that snaked down her cheeks away.

* * *

><p><strong>Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me<strong>

**And all your ever gonna be is mean.**

**Why you gotta be so mean?**

* * *

><p>Hoped you like it! :) It was just a little drama leading up to the next chappie. R&amp;R!<p>

The songs were: Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People, and Mean by Taylor Swift.


	8. Don't Die

** Yeah! Next chapter! This one is really short, so I'm posting TWO in one day! Boo-YAHHHHHH!**

* * *

><p><strong> Ahhh, girl look at that body <strong>

** Ahh, girl look at that body**

** Ahh, girl look at that body**

** I-I-I-I work out!**

* * *

><p><strong> 7<br>**

** Namaste Yoga Studio**

** Yoga For YOU-ga**

** Tuesday, August 24th**

** 11:45 a.m**

"And, reaaaaach." Jasmine Mehra said as her fingers stretched in front of her, going past her toes. Nat closed her eyes and reached. There was a burning behind her knees, but she stretched even farther.

After 20 seconds, Jasmine pulled out, and her students followed. She moved her legs in front of her, and flexed her toes.

Jasmine was the top yoga instructor in all of the world. She owned Yoga School of Destiny, fifty yoga franchises in the U.S.A, and Fit Food, the top healthy food franchise in the world.

With her copper cat eyes, colorful bindi's, and great yoga techniques, everybody wanted to be in Jasmine's class.

The Namaste Yoga Studio had large, sprawling windows that were spread around the room, leaking in sunlight. The walls were light cherry wood, and scented candles gave the room a cozy feeling.

Nat gathered her wavy champagne colored hair into a high ponytail. Her blue cotton tank-top clung to her torso, and her pink shorts were soaked with sweat. Even though it was only yoga, it was an invigorating work-out. Jasmine worked them like maids hired to clean a dumpster.

Plus, she had just come back from a two hour run around the track. That always calmed her down, except for today. Today it just made her sweaty. Jasmine rolled her neck. "We will now do some routines." She stood, and everybody followed, like Simon Says.

As Jasmine demonstrated the "tree" position, Nat's mind was racing with thoughts. During her skill track, she had noticed one girl. Her name was Tamara Jones, and she had been able to run three miles in fifteen minutes! Tamara was so much better than her, and Nat wondered if she'd ever reached that level of skill-

"Ahh!" Natalie screamed. Jasmine was standing in front of her, eyes squinted. "Pay attention, Natalie! Everybody back to work!"

Nat sighed and relaxed. She lifted one foot and put it on her calf, and raised her arms above her head.

* * *

><p>"Let's catch some rays. I'm dying!" Natalie stood on the marble steps leading to the to the Dining Pavilion. A cluster of girls were lazily talking and glossing, having finished lunch early. Nat turned to Sasha and Kat.<p>

"Lets go to the beach," Sasha suggested. She fanned her rosy cheeks. "I am in serious need of water." Nat looked at Kat. "You up for it?" Kat shrugged. "Sure." The three girls stopped at Marilyn Monroe, changed into their swimsuits, and started making their way towards Elite Beach. The sound of a wave lapping the shore made Nat's muscles immediately relax, better than any Yoga class could. Dropping her bag on the sand, she lowered her silver towel to the ground and immediately dove under.

The water was fresh, but not chlorine-y, so Nat could open her eyes and watch the sea life around her. Cool water swallowed her body, refreshing her senses and rejuvenating her body. A minute later, Sasha came running in to join her, followed by Kat. "Aren't you happy we came?" Nat asked going to shallower water and floated on her back. "Totally," Sasha replied. The water was the perfect temperature, not too hot or cold. Nat ducked her head under the water to clear the hair matted to her face from her eyes, when she heard a low humming sound.

"Guys, do you hear that?" She asked, re-surfacing. Kat was swimming out a little deeper, and Sasha was floating on her back. "I don't hear anything," Kat said, going out to the water where you couldn't even see the bottom.

"Well, it's gone now..." Nat shook the thought from her mind and swam to meet Kat. "Watch," Kat said, ducking under and doing a one-handed handstand before flipping back up. "Lemme try!" Nat went under and kicked her legs in the air. There it was again, except this time the humming sounded louder and closer. "Seriously, you guys," Nat said, popping her head out of the water. "Its in the water! Listen!"

This time, Kat and Sasha joined her underwater. They watched as a school of fish darted away, and Nat locked eyes with Kat. Kat nodded once to show her she heard it too. Sasha did the same. "I wonder what it is..." Sasha commented, furrowing her brow. Nat looked around the beach. No one was around, just them. She turned around to look at the water behind her.

"Uh, guys, I think I know where the humming was coming from..." Kat and Sasha turned around to see a boat slicing through the water. It was huge, almost the size of a cruise ship. The horn started honking, shaking Nat and rattling her teeth. It got closer every second, and Nat was frozen in her spot. Kat and Sasha were screaming and swimming rapidly to shore. "SWIIIIIIIIIIIM NAT!" Sasha called. All Nat could focus on was the person manning the boat. She knew that face...and then it was gone.

They had no concern for a person standing right in front of it's course! It felt like Nat's body was stone, and she was rooted to the ground. The only thing she heard was a scream, before she realized it was her! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then the world around her became dark.

All Nat saw was the creamy white of the hull of the ship,and then being sucked under the water by the force of the ship...Her body was engulfed in water, and she struggled under the weight of something... then she was struggling to breathe. Nat tried to gasp for air, and fresh water that had once felt so good now felt like death shot down her throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Work it, make it, do it, mix it<strong>

**Harder, better, faster, stronger**

**N-n-n-Now that don't kill me **

**Can only make me stronger**

**I need you to hurry up now**

**'Cause I can't wait much longer**

* * *

><p>Awww, yeah! Mystery in the hiz-ouse! But don't worry, Nat's not dead. Why would I kill off a main character? Stick around (I feel like I'm on a soap opera) to find out: what happened to Nat? Who was driving the ship? Was hisher intent to KILL? Find out in the next chapter, in theaters soon! (Today to be exact) R& R!

Songs: I'm Sexy & I know it by LMFAO and Stronger by Kanye West (Barf-I hate him, love his music)


	9. Joke's on You

_Second chapter in ONE DAY! WA-HOO!_

* * *

><p><strong>You show the lights that stop me, turn to sto-o-o-one <strong>

**You shine them when I'm alone**

**And so I tell myself that I'll be stro-o-ong**

**And dreaming when they're gone!**

* * *

><p><strong>8<strong>

**Princess Diana**

**Bathroom**

**Tuesday, August 24th**

**9:32 p.m.**

"Dry hair," Daisy commanded, and seconds later her head was mauled with blasts of hot air. The high tech shower stall was speed-drying her hair and untangling it, leaving her tresses smooth and silky.

Wrapping her body ina terry cloth robe, she walked to her bed and sat at the edge. Kenzi was brushing her hair and gazing at it, Summer was slipping on her pajamas, Chloe and Zoey were giggling over a magazine, and Penny was reading a novel.

Daisy's FYI-Pod buzzed, along with the others. A glittery envelope appeared on screen. Daisy tapped it, and it unfolded.

It was her schedule.

**7:30 a.m. BREAKFAST AND RECIPE: Dining Pavilion**

_Enjoy a daily recipe provided by Martha Stewart via video chat, and taste the daily snack._

**8:40 a.m. DESIGN THE FUTURE: Architect Skyscraper**

_Build your dreams with just a point of your finger._

**9:45 a.m. WAKE-UP CALL: Health Bar**

_Stop by and order a burst of energy._

**10:00 a.m. PLANTING YOUR FUTURE: Blue-bell Garden**

_Learn how to keep your thoughts and schedule in order._

**11:25 a.m. YOGA FOR YOU-GA: Namaste Yoga Studio**

_Relax and unwind with this class. Forget the day's troubles and breathe in….._

**12:15 p.m. LUNCH AND LEARN: Dining Pavilion**

_Learn about Eloise and how she clawed her way to the top!_

**1:30 p.m. FLEX YOUR SKILLS: Flip n' Fly Scholar Building**

_Show what you've got and master your craft._

**3:55 p.m. SHARPEN UP: Oprah Winfrey Studio**

_Sharpen your skills on all things being Elite, and be a seasoned pro._

**5:00 p.m. MENEZ LA VIE AU FULLEST: Culture Hall**

_Live life to the fullest and learn French, the most romantic language in the world._

Daisy pulled on her bronze colored boy shorts and silk camisole. She snuggled under her fluffy comforter and pulled the curtains around her bed. All around her, she heard people shuffling. Wanda entered the room, and whispered, "Good night, ladies." The lights dimmed, and Daisy drifted to sleep.

A few hours later, she woke to the sound of giggling. Sitting up, Daisy slid her curtains back.

Summer and Zoey were stalking towards Kenzi's bed. Daisy rubbed her eyes. The light was a gray-ish, WAY to early for breakfast. She swung her legs onto the ground.

"WHAT are you guys DOING?" She hissed. "Pranking Kenzi. Now shush!" Summer replied.

Daisy sighed. "You guys, this isn't the answer. She may be annoying, and conceited, but forget it. Just go back to bed." Summer shook her head.

"This….is….War!" She whisper-shouted.

Daisy joined them at Kenzi's thick orange curtains with red accents.

"I don't feel right doing this!" Daisy warned. Zoey rolled her eyes. Carefully, they pulled back the curtains. Kenzi was sprawled across her bed, a green silk eye mask covering her eyes. Her mouth was open slightly.

Summer pressed her knuckles to her lips to stifle her laughing. She took out a bottle. Summer squeezed out strings of honey across her bed, coating Kenzi in a gooey mess. Kenzi stirred, but didn't wake.

Summer handed Zoey a can of whip cream, tucking the honey into her pocket. Zoey criss-crossed it on her face. "Where did you get all of this?" Daisy asked. Zoey grinned. "We have connections."

Summer jabbed them both in the ribsThan, for the grand finale, Summer took out a pillow from the parlor downstairs, ripped open the seam, and sprinkled the feathers all over Kenzi's body.

Daisy had a pit in her stomach that made her uneasy.

"Perfect. Now DON'T say a word to ANYONE." Zoey was whispering. She and Summer crept back to their beds, stifling laughter. Daisy sank into her bed, the pit in her stomach returning.

* * *

><p><strong>It's an all night party that we're gettin' into<strong>

**If you think it's all over, than the joke is on you!**

**It's a dream, it's a scene**

**And it's all brand new**

**If you think you can stop us **

**Then the joke is on YOU!**

****

* * *

><p><p>

Yeah, buddy. I kinda like the this chapter. I don't know why, it's kinda random. And P.S. doesn't Rumour Has It by Adele fits PERFECTLY with Charlie and Darwin's situation!

Songs: Lights by Ellie Goulding and Joke's On You by...I don't know, but it's on iCarly...XD


	10. My Memories Forgotten

_Woot, new chapter! Okay-dokay, this is set a little after Nat's accident. Woot, woot!_

* * *

><p><strong>Home<strong>

**Let me come ho-o-ome**

**Home is wherever I'm with you!**

* * *

><p>8<p>

Dining Pavilion

Marilyn Monroe Table

Thursday, August 26th

7:45 a.m.

Natalie picked at her wheat toast and strawberries. Her cheek rested in her left hand, and she twirled her fork with the other. Her head was throbbing, and there was a huge purple welt on her forehead, but she didn't know why.

"Hey, Cass, my head is _killing_ me!" She moaned, glancing at her. Cass got a pity look on her face. "Sweetie. You really don't know why it hurts?" Nat shook her head. Would someone just _tell_ her already, instead of just saying, "Oh, an accident!" Nat crossed her arms and waited for a response. Cass leaned forward.

"Um, well. You were swimming in Elite Beach, when someone driving Ordelle, Eloise's boat, came and almost hit you. Kat pulled you out of the way just in time, but it just hit you on your forehead." Nat scrunched her eyebrows together. She didn't remember swimming, a boat, or getting hit! "Then...why don't I remember anything?"

Kat bit her bottom lip. "Nurse Parker said you might have...amnesia." It took a second before it registered. Nat tried, but she couldn't remember what she did before this "accident" happened! Only bits and pieces. "Well, if I have to have amnesia, at least I don't remember the pain."

Nat flipped her hair. The Pavilion's large windows were streaked with raindrops, and lightning cracked and popped in the sky. Thunder boomed, and Natalie was glad she was in the heated building.

The stage hummed, and the floor opened. Eloise hovered up from under the hardwood, her hands gripping the handles of her KonserveKart.

She had on a grey kimono dress with green swirls and chunky wooden flip-flops. Eloise's chestnut locks were gathered back and held together with two chopsticks.

Her normally smooth face was creased with anger lines.

Eloise leaned on the podium. "To get to EPI, you have to stand out. You have to have potential. But you also have to obey what is asked of you. And, you can't push others down to get to the top. Summer Clarke? Stand, please."

Summer proudly stood, beaming. She ran her fingers through her blond tresses and smoothed her black skirt.

Eloise snapped, and a screen rolled down. A video started playing. It showed three girls hovering over a bed. The faces were hidden by the dark, but the girl in the middle squirted something on the person in the bed. Than she handed something to the girl on her left.

The girl on the right did nothing but fidget. The camera zoomed into the girl's face in the center. It was Summer, and she was grinning. She put her finger to her lips and they all crept to their beds. Summer now stood, horrified.

"Summer, you have brought great shame onto Princess Diana. We are not sure who the other two girls are, but they have their chance to speak up. As for you, Summer, you have been exiled from EPI. You have shown you have no conscience. Ms. Miller is in the Medical Wing, because she is highly allergic to honey.

"Your house mother has your belongings. Good-bye."

Summer started wailing, and the house mother, Wanda, had to drag her away. "WAIIIIIIIT! THIS IS A MISTAAAAAAAKE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then the doors slammed shut and there was utter silence.

Eloise turned towards the Princess Diana table. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" There was a beat of silence of thunder. Then a girl with curly black hair and pretty features stood.

"I was the one with Summer. On the right. I had tried to stop them, but…..it was no use. Summer's mind was set."

Eloise tapped her finger on the podium. "Hmmm. And do you have anything to say for the other person?" "It was….Zoey Roinstein."

Zoey had her head in her hands and her shoulders shook. "I see," Eloise said. "So. Daisy, you have shown great bravery telling the truth. That shows Elite potential in you."

Eloise pointed to Zoey. "As for you, you have been confined to Solitary. You will eat alone, sleep alone, and live alone in the Hillary Clinton house, and you will not speak to people when you pass them on the island. Only may you speak to your instructors and Scholar Mates. That is all."

Eloise lowered into the stage floor. The skies immediately cleared, save for a few droplets sprinkling down. Nat, still in shock from what happened, jumped when her FYI-Pod buzzed.

_Landon: Eloise totally pissed. What happened?_

_Natalie: A girl got sent home so watch out. Can't c u 2nite_

_Landon: ) : _

Nat slipped her FYI-Pod into her skirt pocket and sighed. She had really wanted to meet up with Landon, but now she couldn't.

Kat appeared next to her. "Whoa. That was something, wasn't it?" Natalie nodded. All she wanted to do was curl up with her FYI-pod and drink bubble tea.

Instead, she told Kat, "I'll catch you later," Than she exited the Dining Pavilion, and stood, whipping her head around, trying to figure out where to go.

Deciding on just guessing, she started jogging in a direction to her right. She splashed through puddles and dodged the drops still sprinkling from the sky. She kept running for five minutes, until she was at the heart of the island.

Nat finally collapsed at a rickety stand. It was the type she saw on the curbs that children ran, and it said "_Fortune Teller_." Natalie glanced around. "Uhh….For real?"

She figured it was some huge practical joke. Than, the words _Ask me_ written in silver letters replaced the other words. "Ask you….uh….what?" _Whatever comes to you_.

This was crazy...now Nat was talking with a mechanical booth!

"Uhh, okay." It seemed stupid, but what the heck. Natalie raked her hands through her hair. "Um, will I be the next Elite?" _Only if you push yourself and put effort into it._

Natalie stomped her foot. "HOW does that help me? I want a straight answer!" _Words of wisdom, child. Have a nice day_.

"WAIT! I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!" The words blinked, then dissapeared. Natalie screamed, then stormed off. She turned around, then walked back and gave it a good kick. The shack collapsed into a pile of wood and rubble.

Nat smirked and stomped off. She looked back at it one last time, and it was all in one piece again.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm..." Eloise murmured to herself. <em>So Natalie has found my booth. Well, lets test her a little<em>. She flicked a switch on her desk, and watched the big monitor on her door. Natalie asked a question. Eloise quickly typed a response. Nat screamed, then kicked the booth. Eloise gave a small chuckle, then pressed a yellow button, which repaired the stand.

Nat turned back to see it all in one piece again, then screamed again.

Eloise grinned. "Mandy, get me some background on the Natalie girl!" She called in her intercom. Seconds later, Eloise's office door swung open and Mandy, her PA, was standing with a cream colored file folder in her hands.

"Here you go, Eloise. Anything else?" Eloise waved Mandy off and started flipping through the folder. Lots of accomplishments-she saw potential. But was it actually there, or just a figment of her imagination?

* * *

><p><strong>I've got the magic-magic-magic<strong>

**m-m-m-magic, magic, magic!**

**I've got the magic in me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yup. Nat has amnesia! And Eloise sees potential! But does Nat really have it? R&amp;R to find out! PEACE.<p>

Songs: Home by Edward Sharp and Magnetic Zeros, and Magic by B.O.B.


End file.
